reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure Begins Part 2. /Transcript
(The episode starts where the first part left off) Vilgax: oh, you think so? Wildmutt: (tries to speak, but only grunts and growls) KyraFreak: I'm sorry, what are you saying? Wildmutt: (tries to speak again, but can't) EricArms: Hop, you know wildlife, can you translate what BenMutt is saying? Hopgoblin: okay, say it again doggy! BenMutt: (growls at hopgoblin) Hopgoblin: Sorry, say that again! BenMutt: (Grunts and growls) Hopgoblin: he says "There's a whale stuck in my tooth" EricArms: (sighs) This is why we can't fight bad guys, because goddamn Wildmutt, or BenMutt CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH! Hopgobiln: and why you say whale? BenMutt: (grunts) Hopgoblin: you didn't say whale? Benmutt: (facepalms) Vilgax: Enough stupidness, get out yer grinders! (Vilgax's minions get out their guns) EricArms: Let's get him! ATTACK!!! Vilgax: Counterattack! Get them you useless maggots! (EricArms delivers a string of body blows before punching a minion in the balls, KyraFreak possesses a minion, causing it to ??? and attack Vilgax, BenMutt bites Vilgax's arm) Vilgax: Ow, bad dog! no biting! (BenMutt gets insulted by Vilgax and tries to scratch him.) (Ashcario uses his aura to form force fields that bounce off the minions) (The minions keep getting attacked by the team before surrendering) Vilgax: ENOUGH! THIS, ENDS, NOW! (He tries to use his Chimeran Hammer laser to hurt the gang, but is unable to becuase of a mysterious force) What are you doing? Spyro: Saving my friends, (uses electrical breath, shocking Vilgax and causing to launch into the sky) Vilgax: THIS ISNT OVER, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU TENNYSON!! (Disappears into the sky) (Everyone's omnitrix times out) Eric: Ben, maybe next time, use someone more talkitive like Heatblast or Four Arms or anyone. Ben: Sorry, I just had to unleash my animal instincts. Eric: it's okay, as long as everyone's oka-- oh no... (The gang is shocked to see Kyra's right wing slashed) Eric: Honey, how did he hurt your wing, you were GhostFreak during the battle! Kyra: I was fighting one of the drone, and then suddenly a laser hit me. Eric: i was hoping we didn't come to this, but we're going to have to walk through the forest and it is filled of dangerous predators. Ben: don't worry Eric, with our powers, we can fight me like cake! Eric: ok, but I'm warning you guys. some predators can be pretty powerful, lets go. (The team walk into the forest, they encounter their first predator, a GlowerMantis) Ben: aww, he looks like a cute praying mantis about a size of a cat, I just wanna hug him and (the GlowerMantis attacks Ben by stratching his face) Ow! Not a cute mantis! (sees a Beedrill on his omnitrix) I don't know what this guys does, but prepare for a lot of stinging! (Slaps Omnitrix and turns into Beedrill, he begins to form into a insects armor, then hands become drills, and head of an insect) Beedril: (to team) Do I really need to sting that mantis? Eric: uh, well, he scratched you-- so? Bendril: never mind, that mantis is gone! (times out) Eric: you probably scared him or something. Ben: (stomach rumbles) I could go for something to eat right now. Eric: Food?! WE'RE STUCK IN A MIDDLE OF A GODFORSAKEN FOREST AND IT'S GONNA BE MILES BEFORE WE HEAD BACK TO THE GODDAMN CASTLE! Ben: We'll just get food the old way. just hunt them down! Eric: I don't know, I could go with that. (BenMutt and the team are quietly spying on a chicken) Eric: alright you big boy, when I give the signal, you run up to the chicken and kill it! (BenMutt holds a sign that says "Hunting Sucks") Eric: (sees chicken doing nothing) GO! (BenMutt runs to the chicken, but instead of killing it. It brings to its nest, pissing off Eric) Eric: Why you stupid little--- (punches BenMutt, but BenMutt punches Eric right back, sending him flying) BenMutt: (chuckles) (times out) Eric: (unsteady and has thorns and leaves on him): Now how (gulp)... are we going to get (mouth expands) to the castle (vomits). Ben: well, until the omnitrix is ready. we'll have to wait... Narrator: 5 Painfully Boring Minutes Later... (Omnitrix beeps) Ben: alright, I have a plan. but we're gonna need someone to build a slingshot! ???: I can build one! Ben: Great! Let's upgrade! (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into Upgrade, his ???) BenGrade: Are you done building? ???: Alright, slingshot ready! (BenGrade turns liquid and forms into a barrel, everyone gets on) BenGrade: Ready? Eric (Straning): Yes! BenGrade: and.... LET IT GO! (Eric lets go of the string, launching Upgrade up in the sky and into Downtown Glowerhaven, unfortuantly, a wind blows at the gang, causing everyone to fly out of BenGrade, which is being pulled by) BenGrade: I don't think you should pull me- I could split me in--- (BenGrade spilts in half, causing everyone to fall to the ground) (the gang screams as they fall to their deaths) Eric: (looks at Latios on his omnitrix) this better work! (Eric slaps omnitrix and turns into Latios, his ???) (EricTios catches the gang) Kyra: Eric, you just saved our lives! EricTios: You can say that I did. lets go home. (EricTios flys to the castle, we cut to a scene where the gang are watching TV) Woman: listen, we've been married for a week, but I still have something to say to you. Man: what is it? Woman: (takes off bra, immedianly cuts to the gang, where everyone's shocked) Ash: Ew, they let that happen on television?! Ben: I'm never doing that when i'm married! Eric: Hey Kyra, speaking of which--- (Kyra is nowhere to be found) Where the hell did she go? (Kyra Matter is inside the TV, installing a Parental Block chip) Kyra Matter: ??? (Suddenly, as the scene ends, a Parental Lock screen happens, Eric attempts to change channels, but finds out all the channels are blocked!) (Kyra Matter hops onto Eric's Head) Kyra Matter: Well... Eric: You broke our TV! Ben: Don't worry. I have an idea! (Everyone is riding BenMutt as they go on a nighttime hike through the forest) Eric: wow, look at that! the fireflies here are so beautiful. BenMutt: (grunts, which sounds like Uh-Huh) Kyra: Look, even the stars are out! that's a fine treat on a beautiful night. (BenMutt growls) Hopgoblin: "Helicopter" (one of the big stars is actually a helicopter flying in the air) Hopgoblin: So much for Beautiful Night. (Everyone, including BenMutt laughs) (Unaware, a big dark dragon is observing the gang in the sky) Dragon: hmm, That Dragon Princess, Young Wizard, PokeLosers, and that Alien Kid. A perfect time! (laughs evilly) (BenMutt and the gang are are unaware of the Dragon's laughter as the episode ends.)